


The Origins of Us

by LoveOn_970



Series: Flash Family Saga [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Original Character(s), Smut, Young Justice - Freeform, im bad with tags, justice league - Freeform, new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOn_970/pseuds/LoveOn_970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 15 years after Barry and Oliver decide to give up the superhero life to tend to their perspective families. Only when Vandal Savage forms his own supervillian team do they spring back into action, realizing that they may need more help than they thought. In all unlikelihood, they turn to their inexperienced children to help take down the threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Went a Little Something Like This...

    "Caitlin! Felicity! Get back inside the house! Now!" Barry screamed at the women like their lives depended on it, in which case it did.

     Felicity Smoak, a beautiful and smart blonde MIT graduate, was holding her five year-old son Archer at the time. Caitlin Snow, Barry's beautiful brunette wife who also happened the Flash's personal physician, clutched the hand of their 4 year-old daughter Victoria tightly and guided Felicity into the house. After seeing them safely enter the house, which he and Oliver everything-proofed, he diverted his attention back to the threat: Vandal Savage.

    Savage wasn't your typical villain who craved world domination and the annihilation of all its heroes, he was an immortal. Meaning that they can kill him, but he would just recuperate and not die. "Beautiful family you have there." Savage calmly said. Barry felt his jaws clench together and felt his blood become warmer all together. "How the hell can he even think about my family? He'll be lucky if I don't tear his heart to shreds." He muttered to himself.

   "So, how we gonna do this? I throw a punch at you and kill you afterward, or do you have something else in mind?" Savage liked being talkative toward his enemies, it made killing them more enjoyable.

    Barry started walking toward Savage in a way that made him feel and look menacing. Savage merely smirked. Looks like Barry had something else in mind. Then Barry broke out into his familiar run. Savage wasn't the least bit unhinged. He eyed Barry very carefully, slowing down Barry's movements; all Savage did was stick out his fist and Barry ran right into it.

    Barry fell with a _CRACK_! and a loud thud. He felt blood run down his face and pool his suit. Savage looked highly amused. "The fastest man alive taken down by one measly punch? Are you really all brawn and no brain, Flash?" Savage violently placed his foot on Barry's chest, making him choke on his blood. From the window, Caitlin was frantically and hysterically crying out for her husband's life. Felicity had to console her while their children just watched in a state of fright and confusion.

   Barry wasn't ready to die. He thought about Victoria and Caitlin; the world might've needed the Flash, but his family needed him more. Yet, here he was at the mercy of Vandal Savage, and Savage was well known to be merciless. Barry felt some of his ribs crack under the weight of Savage's foot.

  "Goodbye Flash. Seems like you're not the hero your family thought you were." Then Savage fell deadly silent. Barry could make out blood trickling down Savage's throat. An arrow appeared out of Savage's mouth, and Oliver standing 20 feet away from Savage; Oliver had shot him in the back of the head.

  Savage fell on his back, lying dead at Oliver's feet. Oliver helped the wounded Barry up and led him to the house. Caitlin ran up to her ailing husband and nearly had a nervous break down. "What the _fuck_  were you thinking Barry?! Did you ever consider that Victoria needed her father or that I needed my husband?! What if you had died? What would have we done without you?"

   For the first time, Barry met his wife's gaze. It was full of anger, sentiment and overall, fear. He didn't think about that. He always ran head first into danger, as did Oliver. Looking at their wives and children, Oliver and Barry came to a silent consensus and Oliver spoke up, "You guys won't have to worry about that anymore. We're hanging up the suits. For good." Both ladies looked at their husbands in disbelief and confusion.

   "We're giving up being superheroes so we can keep you safe--all of you." Felicity and Caitlin were elated; that's all they ever wanted, the shot to become normal families. Felicity pulled Oliver close into an open mouthed kiss while Caitlin gently placed a kiss upon Barry's forehead. "It's finally over."

   Unfortunately, Savage doesn't take his own murder too lightly. After six days of recuperation, he vowed to kill the Flash and Green Arrow, and all those who stood by their side. But he was going to need a little help. Summoning his own AI, Kata, Savage wrote out the following message, "Vertigo, round up the whole crew. We got a little project to complete..."


	2. Tell Me Now, Not Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 12 years after that fateful night against Savage, and it just so happens to be Victoria's birthday. However, the festivities are cut short when Savage and the Rogues crash the event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There will be a whole lot of smut....so if you're uncomfortable with that, don't read.

*12 years later*

"You know once we go downstairs tomorrow we won't have any privacy with one another all day."

It was 10:00 at night, but this wasn't any other night; this was the night before their daughter's sweet 16 party. They knew everyone would be preoccupied with the birthday girl and they wouldn't have personal adult time with one another.

Caitlin was tracing shapes over Barry's chest, obviously sexually aroused. Barry held his wife close, and he felt her nipples poking him through her shirt. He lightly shivered and proceeded to hug her entirely. When he did that, he felt that she wasn't wearing any underwear either. Barry suddenly felt an oncoming erection come on.

Barry bit his lower lip and whispered, "How bad do you want it?" Barry nearly lost it when Caitlin whispered back, "Destroy me and this bed." Barry used his superspeed to get Caitlin on her back in less than 2 seconds. He hovered over his wife while he sucked a hickey on her neck. 

Caitlin softly moaned and slid her hand in Barry's pants and stroked his hard penis. Barry pulled away to quietly groan, only to mash his lips onto his wife's and take her bottom lip between his teeth. Caitlin unbuttoned Barry's shirt, revealing a lean yet chisled body, all the more making Caitlin wetter. 

Barry grew impatient above her and worked to get her pants undone. He unbuttoned her pants and threw them to the side of the bed. He continued to kiss her and lightly stroke her wer mound, making her moan inside his mouth. Barry worked to get her panties off. When he did, he worked his way back up to Caitlin's face, kissing her, then working his way back down.

Barry kissed the spot above Caitlin's wet vagina, making her arch her body toward him. Barry grabbed Caitlin's legs, placed them on his shoulders and put his head in between her legs. Caitlin felt Barry's tongue swivel inside of her, warm and moist like a hurricane. "B-Barry.... Oh my FUCKING God, yes! Oh!!" Caitlin began spasming on Barry's tongue, close to coming. 

Barry pulled away, wanting Caitlin to come in another way. Barry sat up and unbuttoned his pants, revealing his 10 inch manhood. Caitlin stared wide-eyed at Barry and he smirked. "I'm gonna have fun splitting you in half." Barry bit Caitlin's earlobe and she shivered, demanding that he take her.

Barry positioned himself and entered Caitlin in one swift motion. Caitlin sharply inhaled and entangled her fingers in Barry's short hair, tugging at it ever so slightly. He hit her spot numerous times, generating an oncoming orgasm. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he pumped into her. "Babe, I think I'm gonna come." Barry closed his eyes and groaned as he felt himself spill into his beautful wife, as she achieved her own orgasm. When he pulled out, she whimpered in protest. 

Their bedroom had the aroma of sweat and sex in the air and Caitlin laid her cheek on Barry's chest. "Tomorrow's gonna be a good day." Barry smiled at his wife's comment and contemplated that he had the two most beautiful and important women in his life...and nothing could change that.

•••••••••••••

 

"Happy Birthday!!!" It was the next evening, the day of Tori's birthday, and the birthday girl had just blown out the candles. Her godparents Oliver and Felicity insisted on having her party at their penthouse sweet. Their son Archer kept his gaze on Tori nearly the whole night, despite the fact that she was his godsister. 

It was a nice party, including everyone from the extended Arrow and Flash family. It was nice to have everyone in one place with no life threatening situations.

 

There was a whistle in the air and suddenly, a dagger became wedged in the wall. Tori pulled it out and examined it. She's seen another one like it before, and she's seen the owner of them. "Vandal Savage." 

There was a hideous cackle in the air, and, as if everything was in slow motion, Savage came barreling in through the glass. Barry grabbed Tori and put her behind him, even though she had the same powers as her father.

"Green Arrow and Flash, so good to see you once more. And look at the beautiful young Tori." Tori held her breath, terrified that he knew who she was.

"Too bad now she'll grow up fatherless." With that, Savage began to hurl daggers at everyone, and Tori ran at the speed of Mach 2 to catch each dagger before they hit anyone. However, one managed to hit her in her shoulder and she tumbled to the ground.

 

Archer and Caitlin both ran to her, hoping to treat her wound. Barry ran uo to Savage and punched him so hard that he fell onto the fire escape. Just as Savage struggled to his feet, Oliver had him at Arrowpoint, threatening to shoot him over the edge. Just as Oliver pulled the Arrow back, a blue beam shot through the window, creating ice around the bow and arrow. 

Once Oliver was distracted, Barry ran toward Savage and knocked into him with such force that Savage went tumbling over the railing. Everyone watched in disbelief. "What the hell did you DO?!" Oliver screamed. 

"I ended it." Barry calmly said, a little out of breath. Oliver and Barry peered over the railing, and to their surprise and shock, Savage's body was nowhere to be found. 

"Shit." Barry closed his eyes and groaned. He didn't want to be drawn back into the superhero life, and he didn't want that for his daughter either. Now, he doesn't have a choice at all.


	3. Chips Off the Old Blocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer and Tori are more than eager to help their fathers take down Vandal Savage and his team of Rogues. However, Barry and Oliver, and everyone else thinks that it's too dangerous for either teen, so Tori and Archer get help from their friends to make their case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are in store for a bit of family drama!!! (Seems like it's too early in the story but whatever).

"You're gonna feel a little sting, then you'll feel--"

"--Like someone is pulling a big ass dagger from your shoulder." 

Caitlin glared at Tori's godbrother as she was trying to dislodge the dagger fron her daughter's shoulder. Caitlin was used to this, considering the fact that she was the Flash's personal medic.

"It's okay mom. You know regenerative healing rubs on dad's side of the family." Caitlin smiled weakly at her daughter. Even when a knife is stuck in her flesh, she still found a way to not make a big deal about it...just like her father. It was a trait that they both had that infuriated Caitlin, yet comforted her at the same time with its familiarity that it had been established with her over the years. 

Caitlin quickly yanked the dagger out of her daughter, generating a piercing shriek from Tori's lips while she crushed Archer's hand. This generated another high pitched scream...from Archer. 

Tori released Archer's hand and stood up, looking at her father and godfather. They both had solemn looks on their faces, quitely murmuring amongst each other. It wasn't until Tori cleared her throat that they acknowledged her presence. 

Barry looked her over and engulfed her in a bear hug. Tori wholeheartedly returned the embrace. "I'm so sorry you got hurt, baby." Tori hugged her father, consoling him and ensuring him that his little girl was okay. 

 

She released herself from the hug and looked her dad in his green eyes, making him look into her gray ones. "I'm fine, dad. But Savage's not gonna be. How we gonna take him down?" 

Barry looked completely lost and confused. Didn't she just get stabbed by a dagger that was flying through the air 10 minutes ago? 

"Oliver and I are going after Savage. You and Archer are going to stay behind to make sure everyone stays safe."

Tori felt her chest deflate with disappointment. She was the one who got stabbed on HER birthday, and the moment she gets the chance to go after her assailant, her father tells ger to stay behind.

"Dad, Savage came after the people I care about on MY birthday, stabs ME, and instead of letting me help you catch him, you tell me to stay behind?"

Barry and Oliver detected the minimal resentment that Tori carried with her words. Of course they thought that she and Archer were capable of helping them, but whats are two teenagers going to do against an immortal madman and a team of supervillains?

"Is it because I'm young? Is that it?"  
Barry was getting a little frustrated at this point with his feisty daughter. "It's because we care about you too much to let you go out there and fight."

Bullshit, and Tori, Archer and everyone else in the room knew it. Archer finally spoke up. "If that's the case then why don't you let Thea stay behind? Or Mr. Diggle? Or Mom?"

Oliver stared his son down with beady eyes, warning him not to pry too hard in what's not his business. Archer challenged his father by continuing. 

"Why do what you do, Barry? We all care about you and Dad, yet we don't ask you to stay. We let you do what you have to, why not me and Tori?" 

Barry felt his jaw clench at the defiant teens. He loved them both dearly, and therefore had the mindset that he wouldn't let anyone else die for him or get wounded fighting with him or Oliver, let alone it be the kids.

"You're not ready. End of discussion." Tori couldn't belive what she was hearing: her father thought she was incapable of being a proper hero. As many times as she helped him protect Central and Starling City as Kid Flash, he wanted to say THAT to her.

Tori glared as she witnessed her father and Oliver exit the room, probably to the Arrow cave. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, all while folding her arms across her chest.

She shook her head and looked at her mom and godmother for help. Caitlin shook her head, obviously as baffled as her daughter. Felicity however took her goddaughter by the shoulders and looked at her with her piercing blue-gray eyes. 

"Those two knuckle-heads think they're protecting you, when in reality they are caging you. Please know that their hearts are in the right place, but their brains are unfortunately not."

Tori lightly smiled at her godmom. She hugged Felicity tightly and passionately, truly grateful for the advice. Suddenly, Tori got an idea....an idea that would combine the cities of Gotham, Jump, Central and Starling City. 

"Can Archer and I have the room for a minute?" Felicity furrowed her brow, an uneasy feeling forming in her stomach. Archer sensed his mother's uneasiness, realizing she came to the wrong conclusion. 

"Not in that way, mom! We need to call a few friends." Felicity and Caitlin sighed with   
relief and ushered everyone out the room.  
When everyone was gone, Tori pulled out her phone and began to dial a number. The dial tone was the only sound they heard for 30 seconds until a male picked up.

"Hello?" 

"Hey Dick. You and Batsy still in the middle of kicking ass or are you free right now?"

All the way in Gotham City, in a two story townhouse, a boy was in his room in a swivel chair, brushing long black locks of hair out of his face, talking on the phone with a friend.

"Actually, B-Man and I just finished kicking ass two hours ago. I'm pretty free right now...why?" He knew that the girl on the other side of the line was the scheming kind. 

"No reason. Wait...actually there is a reason. Savage is back and wreaking havoc on Starling City."

The boy Richard, who was nicknamed Dick, knew EXACTLY what she was talking about. And his heart immediately felt like a hunk of ice. "Are you alright? Is Archer ok?"

Tori smiled ar her friend's concern and assured him that everything was ok. Yet, she felt like telling him what was really bothering her. 

"My father thinks Archer and I are too young to fight Savage."

Dick knew fully well that Tori was MORE than capable. Considering the fact that he loved her, he always tried to make her feel better about this type of stuff.

"You are more than capable. We all know that."

"Yeah but Oliver and my dad disagree. He thinks we're 'too young'."

Dick's face scrunched up in confusion. What he just heard was fucking ridiculous.   
"So what you aiming at Tori?"

Tori handed the phone over to Archer, who immediately got to the point.   
"Round up Artemis, Bea and the entire crew and get to Starling City. We got an immortal to take down."

Without really seeing one another, they all smiled a mischievous and knowing smile.


	4. This World Needs Justice...Young Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tori and Archer are reunited with their teammates, the crew help them locate Savage and ask them a daring question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will be saying a whole lot Young Justice/ Teen Titans characters and/or references. Just remember I do NOT own anything from Young Justice, Teen Titans, The Flash or Arrow.
> 
> **This chapter may be a bit lengthy**

As Tori pressed "End Call", Archer crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed. While Tori put the phone in her back pocket, she stared intently at her closest friend. "What are you laughing at, Mr. Queen?"

Archer looked at Tori and continued to chuckle, arms still crossed. He was thinking things, like how the adults doubted them, what amazing superheroes they are, how madly in love he was with Tori... He mainly chuckled at the last thought, not daring to let Tori know how he truly felt about her.

Instead, Archer told Tori something else.

"Don't you think everyone will notice a bunch of random, superpowered teens trying to take down an immortal villain and suspect we had something to do with if?"

Tori stared into her friend's eyes and smiled. Archer being skeptical and apprehensive used to bug the shit out of her, but she now saw it as cute. She thought HE was cute, as a matter of speaking. But Tori pushed the idea to the side.

"I know they would get suspicious of what's gonna happen, but who cares? They think we're incapable, but when they see that WE took down Vandal Savage, Brother Blood and the rest of the Rogues, they'll have immense respect for us."

Archer raised his eyebrows. He knew being a top-notch superhero meant everything to Tori, and Tori meant everything to him, so of course, he HAD to help her with this crazy scheme if hers. Archer rolled his eyes and sighed.

Tori stood there waiting for him to say something when her phone vibrated. She pulled the phone out her pocket and checked her messages. The text had read:

"We're about 7 miles away. Get prepared to greet us."-Richard

Tori showed Archer the message, and he got a baffled look on his face. "How the hell we gonna meet them? My motorcycle is still getting fixed."

Tori rolled her eyes this time. He was such a loveable dummy. "How many speedsters do you happen to know?"

Archer gave her the correct answer of three: Tori, Barry and Jay. "Ok", she said, "How many speedsters are in the room right now?"

Archer replied again, saying one.

"Alright then. You just answered your own dumb ass question with your obvious ass answer. Just grab on to my arm and we'll meet up with them lickety-split."

Archer breathed heavily through his nose, his way of silently laughing as he grabved Tori's left arm and sped out of the building at 1100 miles per hour. Thea poked her head in and asked, "It safe to come in?"

When no response came, Barry and Felicity pushed the doors wide open to discover that the two teens have disappeared. Staring wide eyed into the room, the adults all groaned. Cisco said incredibly loudly, "Where the fuck could they have gone?!"

Just about 18 miles away, Tori and Archer stood just outside the city limits, awaiting their special guests. Archer took note of two sets of motorcycle headlights coming into focus. 

One of the motorcyclists was a blonde headed female wearing a tight ponytail and a black jumpsuit. The other was a male with jet black, short hair, wearing the same jumpsuit. 

They stopped their vehicles in front of Tori and Archer. When they took off their helmets, Archer and Tori greeted them with warm smiles. 

The blonde female embraced Archer and said, "What's up cuz?" Archer responded with, "Nice to see you Artemis."

Richard spotted Tori and nodded in her direction. Tori smiled, ran up to him and hugged him tightly. 

When they stopped with all the hugging and embracing, they saw something fly through the air. They witnessed a redheaded, curvy female in a black stealth suit marked with a HUGE red X printed over her entire torso.

Artemis spoke up, " I think our favorite Martian is here." She looked up at the girl and yelled, "What's up Bea?!"

Bea descended onto the ground to meet up with the others. Just as her feet planted on the ground, a dark skinned boy emerged from the Wharf. 

Richard commented, "Cross Kaldur off the list." Finally, two brown headed, blue eyed twins appeared from the forest behind the group. They both had a red-shaped 'S' on their black shirts, both wearing blue jeans and black combat boots.

Bea said, "Here comes Connor and Cat."

Tori looked over the 7 other teens and smirked; she knew what each teen was capable of. This was HER team, and she was pretty damn proud of herself. 

Cat asked with a blunt attitude, "Why are we here exactly Tori? You know National City will go into the shit without us."

Tori sighed. "Well, considering the fact that Savage is about to exterminate all of mankind...National City can wait."

Connor looked extremely distraught. "He's back?" Archer slowly nodded.

"Barry and Oliver don't think that teen superheroes can get the job done. So we need help tracking him and the Rogues down and taking them out." 

Everyone listened to Kid Flash intently, knowing full well that she meant business.

Richard piped up, "then we gotta get back to the Tower. That's the only way we can track the Rogues down."

Archer and Tori looked at one another with uneasiness. Leave for Jump City? Leave their caring parents behind? The people who called them incapable and incompetent, unable to become top-notch heroes because of their age?

Archer looked at Tori, then at Richard. He then smiled his signature Archer Smirk. "Let's Roll."


	5. Is It Too Late to Apologize?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the adults find out that the kids are gone, they frantically search for them.

"Where the fuck did they go?!" Cisco exclaimed loudly. Each adult was completely baffled at the sight of the empty room. They knew the kids were upset, but running away? That seemed completely out of character for either teen.

Felicity said something out of character: "It's all our fault. We shouldn't have made them feel inferior."

Knowing the kind of person Felicity was, hearing her admit her own blunder was a sign that this was a bad situation. 

Oliver engulfed Felicity in a tight embrace and kissed the top of her golden blonde hair. "It's not anyone's fault; all that matters is that we find them ASAP."

Barry piped up with a hint of frustration in his voice. "How? Knowing Tori, they probably sped off to a remote location or something like that."

His wife countered, "We can easily ping her phone and that'll give us her location. She couldn't have gotten far, even with her speed. She's never been anywhere besides Star and Central City."

As Caitlin was talking, Cisco and Thea began working to locate Tori and Archer.  
Thea looked at the screen with a bewildered look on her face.

"It says they just left Star City an hour ago and moved 30 miles Northwest to a place called Jump City."

Oliver, with no hesitation replied with, "Jump City? Never heard of it in my life."

John Diggle spoke up with, "Regardless, we need to get to this Jump City."

Laurel broken in, "What's so appealing about this place that made the kids run away?"

**********

Tori latched on tight to Artemis, as to not fall off the motorcycle. Sure, she could've ran, but even speedsters get tired sometimes. 

Over the roar of the motorcycles, she screamed, "How long till we get to the Tower? Im dying to see the new improvements Cy made."

Richard laughed and responded, "Does right now sound good Tori? Look ahead."

Tori looked past Artemis' helmet and gasped. She saw a futurustic, immensely tall T-shaped tower in the distance with twinkling light all over.

Bea, who was flying overhead screamed downward, "Watcha think Tori?" Tori was at a loss for words. 

Finally, she said, "I think I'm home."


	6. The Team Is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the adults pinpoint the kids' location, the teens locate Vandal Savage and prepare for battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding in Titans references just because...I don't really know but enjoy anyway.

Caitlin crossed her arms over her chest and she paced the width of the room. She was huffing with each step, her anger and worry steadily increasing.

"I don't care what you have to do. Just bring them home!" Barry tried to convince Caitlin that the teens would come back home on their own terms.

Caitlin stared at Barry, marched up to him and pulled him close by the collar. 

"Listen to me Bartholomew Henry Allen, if you don't bring our baby girl back home, so help me I will shoot you in the face, mutilate you and bury you in the woods where no one would EVER look for you. And on top of that I won't ever have sex with you EVER AGAIN."

Everyone stared at Caitlin with fear-filled eyes...especially Barry. They've only seen Caitlin furious before, when Patty tried to kiss Barry right in front of her. They were all very careful not to upset her to that point anymore.

Still in Caitlin's grasp, Barry looked immensely fearful yet aroused. Something about Caitlin being fear provoking and angry turned him on a little bit. 

He bit his lower lip and stared at her intentively. Caitlin eyed her husband and rolled her eyes, releasong him from her grip. 

She then turned her attention to Thea and Cisco. "So they're in Jump City. Do you know where specifically?"

Thea turned her head to the monitor and read aloud, "They're on Titan Island."

Felicity looked as confused as everyone felt. "Titan Island? Why would they be there?"

Cisco's eyes skimmed the monitor then threw his arms up and said his famous catchphrase, "Yahtzee! It says here that Titans Island was accommodated for Titans Tower. It's the home and training ground for a group of teenage heroes that call themselves Young Justice."

Barry looked at Cisco with an apathetic look. "Okay...what does that have to do with Tori and Archer?"

Cisco turned around with an annoyed look on his face. "I'm about to read off the heroes that are a part of Young justice."

With that, he read off the names. "Superboy, Aqualad, Wonder Girl, Miss Martian, Artemis, Nightwing, Archer Fowl and....Kid Flash." 

The adults were just in awe of everything they've heard. Caitlin suddenly demanded, "Tell us when this team was founded."

Thea read off, "2013." Barry was taken aback further than Caitlin. "Our kids have been on a superhero team for three years? How dumb are we not to know?"

Caitlin snapped. "Doesn't matter. You two are going to that Tower, disband that team, and dragging Tori and Archer here."

Barry and Oliver nodded at this statement and walked down to the Arrow Cave to suit up. They had a pair of kids to drag home.

************

They set foot inside the Tower, getting to the island courtesy of Tori and Kaldur, the only ones who could walk on water. 

They team stepped inside the elevator and were lifted to the 600th floor. When the doors opened, the team got a magnificent surprise: They walked into a stylish room with blue and white walls, a humongous flat screen TV and a long, curved green couch. 

Not all the walls were made pf the same material. Two of them were painted (the front and back walls) and the left and right hand walls were glass, giving them a spectacular view of Jump City and the Ocean.

Bea squealed with delight. "Cyborg was kind enough to revamp the place during the summer. Everything is where it was originally, but rooms look different."

Cat threw her stuff down, levitated to the couch and fell asleep immediately. Tori gently set her stuff to the side and chuckled. Placing a hand on her hip, she sighed at the sight if Cat.

"Good to see that nothing's changed." Connor walked past Tori and retorted, "And imagine THAT'S you twin everyday of your life." Tori smiled at the sight of Connor taking care of his sister.

In fact, she smiled at all of her friends. THEY were her family now. She knew she was home, and the adults couldn't bother them ever.

Tori also knew this team was formed to take down Savage and the other Rogues. So she called the teens to the main area. She activated the hologram map, lecturing them on the gameplan to get the Rogues.

Archer listened intently, yet having a unsettling feeling that someone was coming for them, and it wasn't Savage or any of the other villains he felt was approaching them. They were people who WERE familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on who it was.


	7. They've Forgiven My Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im feeling kind of lazy summary wise so I hope you can figure out as you read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from the P. Diddy song "I'm Coming Home" for those who are wondering

Barry and Oliver returned upstairs in their Flash and Green Arrow costumes, ready to bring their children back home. Caitlin ran up to Barry, held him close and kissed him gently and passionately on the lips. As did Felicity with Oliver. 

When Caitlin pulled away, she put her forehead against Barry's and they locked their fingers together. "Just bring our baby girl back."

Barry nodded at his wife when she said this, looked at Oliver and signaled that it was time to go. Before they left, Cisco gave them both comm sets.

" In case the kids are actually hostile. Not your kids...but--uh--the other ones. Like the Martian Lady."

"You mean Miss Martian?" Thea questioned.   
"You're just mad she has an AWESOME name and not a lame nickname."

Felicity rolled her eyes and motioned for the men to go and get the kids. Barry still looked doubtful. "What if the kids don't wanna come back?"

For the first time that night, Iris piped up.  
"They're your kids, they can't hate you. Give them time, and they'll forgive you for sure."

Barry half-smiled and nodded at his best friend. He gave her a hug, and she returned the embrace. Caitlin cleared her throat loudly and motioned for her husband to get moving.

Barry donned his red hood and Oliver his green. Barry supersped them both out of the penthouse, making their way to Titans Island in Jump City.

*********

Tori found herself on the rooftop of the Tower, staring out into the city on the horizon. The moon shone on her reddish-brown hair, like her mother's and reflected off her greenish-brown eyes...just like her father's.

Tori sighed a heavy sigh and began to tear up. Her family must've been so mad, hysterical and worried about her and Archer. They had just LEFT, without giving regard to their emotional well-being.

It left her feeling more guilty than the time she took Grandpa Joe's SUV for a joyride, wrecked up the car and then lied about it. Considering her dad's a superhero and CSI, it didn't take long for him to find out and punish her.

THIS was NOT like the SUV incident. Her family must've been SO furious at their running away. She silently cried and wished her father would come for her...to forgive her for all her mistakes.


	8. The Pick-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Barry and Oliver reach Titans Tower, Archer and Tori have an emotional and long overdue conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is picking up EXACTLY where chapter 7 left off.

Tori began to silently cry, wishing her father would come for her....to forgive her for her mistakes. As she swallowed down snother sob, the roof door had opened. She was expecting Bea or Artemis to be there, but instead it was a male voice.

"Hey." The voice was soft and deep. Only one person had that voice. "Hi Archer." She quickly wiped the tears away and composed herself to look professional. Archer Queen knew Miss Allen better than that.

He knew she'd been crying. She only enclosed herself off to solitude when something truly bothered her, like when Beast Boy had sacrificed his life for her 5 months ago. She stuck to herself for a good month and a half to mourn and grieve.

He also knew she was nervous about Savage. He KILLED Beast Boy right in front of her; leaving a lasting imprint on her memory forever. But this wasn't about that; it was about something personal.

He stood next to her and leaned onto the railing like her, staring out onto the sane scenery. After a long period of silence, Archer inquired, "You miss him don't you?"

Tori stared at him, genuinely confused at whom he meant. Then she put two and two together: Archer meant Barry, her dad. Tori immediately went back to being sad. She nodded in agreement after a few moments that felt like eternity.

"He won't be mad at you. He'll just be very happy to have you back."

Tori felt herself tearing uo again. Now a new emotion flooded over her: anger. She shouted at Archer, "How do you know? My dad may hate me now. I caused him and my mother TOO much pain by running away. How could they POSSIBLELY even consider not being mad at me?" 

Archer HATED seeing Tori like this---emotionally unstable. He put a relaxing and reassuring hand on her otherwise tense shoulder in an effort to calm him down. She didn't release herself from his grip or anything...just kept crying.

She finally buried her head into his chest, and he hugged her violently shaking body. Tori managed to hiccup out, "W-what if he...doesn't l-love me anymore?"

Archer buried his nose into her brunette hair and whispered, "Who wouldn't love you? You're caring, beautiful, intelligent...and the love of my life." Tori's eyes shot opened and she left his embrace.

She stared at him, with him looking extremely embarrassed. She suddenly mashed her lips onto his, gently winding her fingers into his hair. Archer placed his hands on her lower back, lightly squeezing. This generated a low moan crawling up her throat.

Their kiss ended with Archer's eyes popping wide open. He quickly thought, "I just kissed my godsister. Barry's gonna be super PISSED."

Just then, Connor's voice came over tge intercom. "Archer, Tori get down here right now. We got intruders." Tori made a face of utter confusion, because no one but tge YJ crew get NEAR to the tower. Both teens ran downstairs.

When they approached the Strategic and Weapons room, they caught a glimpse of two men--one in red and one in green. Why did they look SO familiar. Kaldur's hand reached for the explosives button, designed to set off a landmine. 

It just hit Archer and Tori--those men were their dads. And Kaldur had already pressed the button. Tori knew exactly what she had to do at this point.


	9. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Oliver finally catch up to their kids and meet their teammates.

The moment Kaldur pressed the button, Tori knew exactly what to do. She raced put of the Tower and onto the island. She grabbed Oliver and Barry by the scruff of their collars and flashed them into the Tower. 

Two seconds later, the landmine went off, causing a major fiery explosion in the front yard of the Tower. Tori flashed them to the 600th floor the the S&W room. Everyone, especially Artemis looked on with surprise.

Artemis crossed her arms and frowned at Oliver. "S'up uncle Ollie?" Oliver removed his hood and mask and looked at her quizically and asked, "Artemis? I thought you were dead."

Artemis smirked and replied bitterly, "nice to see you too Ollie." Barry still looked lost as hell. After he composed himself and said in his sternest voice, "Victoria Nora Alle-Snow, you have exactly 30 seconds to tell me what the fuck is going on before I kick your ass."

Tori and Archer sighed and stood in front of their teammates. "Guys, these are our teammates. Kaldur, Conner, Cat, Bea, Artemis, Richard...this is my dad, Barry Allen. Aka..."

Cat spoke excitedly, "The flash!!! Oh my gosh I love you!! Are you single by any chance?"

Artemis rolled her eyes and argued, "He's married. AND if he WAS single, he'd be too old for you. Besides, he doesn't like overly perky chicks."

Cat replied quietly, "Way to barf on my fantasies Artemis."

Tori looked at them with a disbelieving look. They do realize that they were talking about her DAD...and he was still in the room?

Archer broke in, "and this is my dad, Oliver Queen. AKA..."

"Green Arrow." Kaldur said with a hint of praise in his voice.

Tori rolled her eyes and admitted, "Dad, Oliver...we're a team. We protect Jump and National City. We're Young Justice."

Tori felt an uneasiness in her stomach suddenly lift. She no longer had to lie to her father, and it felt pretty damn great.


	10. I Want You Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin, while Barry is away contemplates on how things would've been different if Ronnie hadn't died 19 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away so long! I have no excuse...but I'm here now.

It had been two days since her husband left to grab their daughter and bring her back. She had feared the worst; if it weren't for Thea and Felicity, she would've continued to have these horrid thoughts.

Caitlin already lost a husband, she was sure in hell not gonna lose another one. Barry however told her to keep her Killer Frost persona under wraps. She obliged without putting up a fight. She HATED using her powers.

Barry reminded Caitlin so much of Ronnie Raymond, her previous husband. Both men were selfless heroes who risked their lives, even though they knew that meant never going home to Caitlin again. In Ronnie's case, he never did return home. To Caitlin, the love of his life.

Caitlin was so heartbroken, so depressed, she was unsure that she'd ever recover. The loss was so detrimental that Caitlin never smiled ever again, that is, until Barry Allen came along. 

He was such a caring and loving friend. Caitlin knew that he loved Iris, but she never stopped hoping.

Barry was eventually over Iris after years of rejection. Then he saw Caitlin in a newer light, a brighter light. They fell in love, got married...then little Victoria came along. 

"Victoria", Caitlin whispered. She began to fiddle with her Wedding ring, the symbol of her and Barry's love. She thought of her daughter, the greatest symbol of her and Barry's love. She felt a sharp pang of sadness stab her in the stomach. She wanted them back, safe and sound.


	11. I Can't Describe What You Mean to Me (which is absolutely nothing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin and Iris get into an argument about parenting skills in the wake of Barry going after Tori. Meanwhile, Barry and Troi have a heated talk in front of the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been gone for almost two whole weeks! I've been swamped with essays and exams that this totally went to the back of my mind. I'm so sorry I haven't been on schedule.

       Caitlin fiddled with her wedding ring sentimentally; she missed her husband and daughter  _so very_ much. Tears began to pool her eyes when she began to shake lightly. The last time she was away from Barry this long, he was temporarily in Star City to help Oliver fight Damien Darhk. Caitlin knew Barry and Tori were superheroes, she came to respect that; to be technical about it, she was in the superhero game with Barry for about 18 years now. However, every time he or their daughter rushed into danger to stop criminals or help others, she felt her stomach twist into ultra-violent knots. Nonetheless, she couldn't have been more proud as a colleague, mother or wife. She knew she'd always have to be supportive no matter what.

        However, not everyone shared the mentality she did. Iris blamed her every time Barry and Tori became injured, despite the fact that Caitlin had no control over what her husband and her daughter decided to do about their...secret job. She tried to explain this to Iris on numerous occasions, but Iris still made Caitlin the scapegoat in the end. Caitlin knew her husband and Iris go way back to their childhood days, but sometimes, she truly wished Barry had never  _met_ Iris West. She respected her as a colleague, but that's where the positivity ended on both ends.

        As Caitlin was quietly enveloped in her own worries, she overheard Iris speaking with Felicity and Thea. Somehow, she had the sinking feeling that the topic was her and her family. Unfortunately, she was correct. She managed to catch Thea and Felicity sticking up for her. 

       "Iris, you can't really blame her. What the hell is she supposed to do, tell Barry and Tori,  _"Hey, because I'm a selfish little Gremlin, I want you home at all times and not go out there, use your powers and save the world we live in?"_ Look, Iris, everyone in this room understands that you and Barry go back and that you care for him, but he has his own life, let him live it."

       Caitlin sighed relief.  _Bless you Thea Queen and Felicity Smoak,_ she silently thought. Yet she still heard Iris judging her skills as a mother. Caitlin felt her blood freeze and her noted that her finger tips began to turn violet-blue.  _Killer Frost may strike tonight_ , she silently thought. She only became Killer Frost when she uber agitated, scared or overwhelmed. Iris West, seemed to make her all three. Weird, the two used to be the best of friends. It wasn't until Iris found out that Barry was the Flash that their friendship terminated. Iris was mad not only because Barry had lied to his  _best friend_ , but that it seemed that he trusted Caitlin with his secrets more than he did with her. On top of that, Barry had married her ex-BFF, ultimately breaking the Girl Code once and for all.

       Caitlin walked in on Iris latest judging session. "..I mean seriously, something must not be right at home in order for Tori to run away like that. If I could, I'd make Tori live with me. But it seems as though  _you're_ her godmother so..." Felicity Smoak breathed heavily through her nose, she tolerated Iris and liked her for a while, but since Caitlin and Barry's wedding 16 years ago, Iris became, more disapproving and judgemental. It took all of her self-control to not ask Thea or Oliver to make Iris go bye-bye for a little bit. Caitlin was furious at this point. "Hey!" Iris spun around and looked Caitlin up and down. "Hey, Dr. Snow." Caitlin's jaw clenched. "Actually, it Dr. Snow- _Allen._ " Iris' blood boiled. Why did he marry  _Caitlin?_ Was it because she was as smart as him? Was it about her beauty? Her powers? All three? Iris knew he could've had  _anyone else,_ so why? Why did he choose,  _of all people,_ Iris' former best friend-now turned rival?

       Iris continued, "I was just describing to Felicity and Thea your inconsistencies and shortcomings as a parent, considering the fact that your only daughter ran away." Caitlin didn't notice this, but her reddish-brown wavy hair became wild and blonde. Her hazel-brown eyes became icy blue, and her lips matched the same shade. Most of all, her skin became  _snow white._ She glared at the woman who was constantly dismissing her, no matter what she did. Caitlin formed an extra sharp icicle in her palm, in the shape of a wooden stake. It was aimed at Iris West. "How about you judge the frostbite you're about to get, Miss West?" With that, Caitlin lunged at Iris, while everyone looked on with horror-stricken faces.

                                                                           ***********************************

      "This is insane. How could you lie to us all these years?" Barry stared straight into his daughter's eyes with fury and concern. Oliver crossed his arms and glared at his son. Tori gaped at her dad. "How  _dare_ you talk to me about lying? You lied to Miss Iris for half a decade before she found out about your little night job. Don't lecture me about lying. Need I bring up the brief moment in history where you cheated on Patty with mom six months prior to her diagnosed pregnancy?" Barry rolled his eyes and huffed a huge breath of air. Caitlin  _really_ needed to stop confiding into their teenage daughter.

        "Dad, if you actually trusted my judgement as hero beforehand, I wouldn't have done all of this behind your back. I needed you and Oliver and all other adult heroes to respect me, or otherwise, I wouldn't have formed this team." In the back, her teammates, including Archer all looked extremely hurt. Connor gave a shrilly, "Bruh". Tori smiled weakly at her friends while Barry grabbed her lower arm. "Well, I'm taking you home anyways, where your ass will be grounded for eternity." Just then, a cackle emerged from the TV speakers. 

         "Blood" was all that could form from Tori's lips. "I heard that you were for looking for the Injustice league. Well, here we are." As if on cue, six villains, all ranging from Vandal Savage to Bane came barreling in through the windows. The seven young and two experienced heroes outnumbered the villains 3:2, but still looked apprehensive nonetheless. All that was said was Archer's comment, "Oh, fuck today."

       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a die-hard SnowBarry shipper at heart, but I also like the WestAllen friendship aspect as well, so I took a stab at both fandoms here. No hate rants whatsoever please. Cool beans?


	12. Felicity Smoak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We look at things from the perspective of the lovely miss Felicity Smoak and her take on everything that's going on in her life right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It may be a little confusing, but the chapter will pick up exactly where the Killer Frost/Iris West scene paused. Chapter will be extremely short.*

       Felicity watched in horror and pure shock as her best friend, the calm, collected and caring Caitlin Snow, turn into the worst possible version of herself. Killer Frost was Caitlin's insecurity, unruly rage, fear and jealousy rolled up into a super powered Ice Queen. It broke Felicity's heart to see Caitlin like this; then again, Iris needed to learn how to keep her mouth shut and Killer Frost would put Iris in her place. Felicity silently reprimanded herself for actually weighing the options of  _allowing_ Caitlin to stay in her current state.

        _What would Barry do? How would he have handled this?_ The blonde thought. It seemed as though Barry was the only person who could calm Caitlin down, and make her seem like, well... _Caitlin_. Barry knew what to say to her, make her feel safe and secure. As if time slowed down deliberately, Felicity flashed back to when Caitlin first turned into Killer Frost and wreaked havoc upon Star and Central City, about a couple months before Tori's sweet 16.

       The reason? Vandal savage mercilessly murdered Beast Boy, in front of everyone. It had hit the Snow-Allen family the hardest; they basically adopted the boy into their family since his biological one abandoned him. Caitlin had cared for him and nurtured him as if he were her actual son. When Savage's first knife had gone flying through his forehead and the second one through his heart spewing the boy's blood everywhere, all three Allen's were riddled with terror and shock; everyone was.

        Caitlin walked over the fresh corpse and sobbed the loudest, literally crying out bloody murder. Just as Caitlin had not but five minutes ago, she transformed into Killer Frost, hell bent on avenging the death of the young fallen hero. She went on a full-out rampage, laying sheets of ice and snow upon Star and Central City. She seemed unstoppable...that is until a super speedy metahuman under the alias of the Flash caught her by the hand.

        The ice queen whipped around, a hunk of ice in her hand, ready to destroy whoever stopped her. She couldn't. She saw that the Scarlet Speedster had the same gorgeous green eyes and toothy grin that her husband had. Then she remembered: the Flash  _was_ her adoring husband, Barry Allen. Killer Frost's rage clouded her memories, however, her memory of Barry Allen was kept in tact.

         Barry Allen looked at his grieving wife with tears in his eyes. It broke his heart to see her so angry and frightened and...and broken. He loved her more than anything and wanted to help her heal, to help her become his loving Caitlin Snow again. The speedster pulled her in close and buried his nose into her blonde hair. The Ice Queen violently shook as sobs racked her body, embracing herself into Barry's warmth, yet not sucking it all away from him.

          _Barry,_ Felicity thought. Barry could see the best even in the worst people.  _That's probably why Caitlin loves him so much. That's why she married him._ However, Caitlin was Killer Frost now and Barry was miles away in a different city, unable to calm her down and make her turn back into the Caitlin Snow everyone knew and loved.

         Felicity was shook from her thoughts when she heard Caitlin say menacingly, "How about you judge the Frostbite you're about to get, Miss West?" She also noted that Caitlin had an extremely sharp icicle in the palm of her hand, aimed at the journalist's heart. Felicity's heart sped up so it was beating twice as fast as usual. She knew she had to do  _something,_ for Thea was too in shock to get her bow and arrows. 

         Conveniently, she saw a tranquilizer gun on the table beside her.  _Thank you Oliver Queen for being so reckless._ She picked up the gun and put her finger on the trigger. She aimed it at her dear old friend Caitlin Snow. She couldn't look at her though, it would be way too painful for Felicity to know she shot her friend. Felicity Smoak shut her eyes and pulled the trigger, only to hear the body of Caitlin Snow crash to the floor.


	13. Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We are prepping you for what's to come. Even if it means pushing you past the limit and running you into the ground...so be it."
> 
> "What do you want from us? We're just kids, dad."
> 
> The original speedster looked at his daughter and god son, smiled devilishly and replied, "No...you're the next generation of heroes." 
> 
> ***We go four years into the past, to see where all of it began, and how the lives of the Queen and Allen-Snow families changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my precious SnowBarry's out there: keep the hope alive peoples!!! As Journey once sang, "Don't stop, believin'  
> Hold onto that feelin' " (^_^) And for the Olicity's: don't lose faith, Felicity will pull through; she always does. :)

     The Arrow Cave was deadly silent, minus the sound of Felicity's computers beeping every minute and the sound of Caitlin's five inch heels clinking the linoleum floor...and the exhausted, rapid panting breaths of two preteens. Victoria Allen-Snow, a bright brunette beauty like her mother with a witty and bubbling personality like her father, found herself holding her ribs as if they would fall out of her body if she dared to let go. There were a number of bruises up and down her skinny arms and her once flawless face now had a bloody lip, a gash to the side of her forehead and a cracked nose. Despite her being 5 times faster than the Green Arrow's son, her stamina and endurance were inferior compared to the boy's.

     Archer Queen wasn't fairing any better. He knew he wasn't speedy enough for Tori Allen-Snow, but he also knew he wasn't as impulsive and had more experience in the art of fighting...or so he thought. _Looks Barry Allen finally realized how to teach his daughter how to fight,_ the younger Archer thought. Tori landed some pretty solid blows; the younger Queen found himself with a black eye, the kind that hideously contrasted with his beautiful bluish-grayish eyes. He also had a torn leg muscle, bloody nose, and quite the number of bruises across his face. The 12 year old boy had quite the hard time standing still in the fighting position as well; he often looked wobbly and after five minutes had passed, he took a knee and groaned in pain.

    Tori saw the damage she had inflicted onto her best friend/god brother. Her compassion took over and, even though she felt tremendous pain in  _her_ wounds, she still rushed to his aid. She touched his left arm, which fell victim to an open wound. She reached inside her bag to the side of them, located the first aid kit, and wrapped a large piece of bandage over the gash. Archer sat upright and rubbed his ribs, yet he still smiled at Tori, clearly grateful for tending to him. Tori flashed him a toothy grin, another trait she had picked up from her father, letting him know that she was happy he was okay.

    The original dynamic duo Barry Allen and Oliver Queen looked on with serious, solemn faces. After the deaths of Eddie and Ronnie 19 years ago, they were not willing to take anymore chances with the ones they loved. Barry, the once happy-go-lucky kind of guy now bore a newer, more serious outlook on life, that you should be wary and vigilant 24/7. This was more or less Oliver's viewpoint. Oliver thought the exact same thing, but his had way more depth to it than just seeing two people he cared about die. He had witnessed handfuls of people he cared about die, and in truly gruesome ways.

    Barry looked at the scene before him, seeing his little girl tend the wounds of Oliver's son and consistently worrying about his well being. It reminded him of him and his wife Caitlin Snow, because that's the  _exact same_ way that they used to act. She wound tend to his wounds, he'd say something to make her smile and reassure that her little speedster was alright. Even though they went through their fair shares of other loves, like Patty Spivott and Jay Garrick, they still found their way to one another. They still got married, and they still had a beautiful, genius daughter together. It warmed his heart to see the sight, and even though they were god siblings, Barry still thought Archer and Tori would be good for one another, either as friends or something more.

    But someone tugged on his sleeve and rested their head on his shoulder. Barry laid his head on top of his wife's and breathed heavily through his nose. Caitlin softly spoke, "You two can't push 'em forever...they'll eventually burn out you know." Oliver looked at the brunette wife of his closest male friend and shrugged. "Gotta do what we have to. They need to be ready Caitlin."

   Caitlin took her head off of Barry's shoulder stared into Oliver's direction and narrowed her eyes. Like all mothers, she was overly protective and defensive of her child. She tilted her head and laughed bitterly. "How can they be ready if they're collapsing from exhaustion?"

   Oliver replied swiftly, "Better they collapse now. If they show any sign of exhaustion or weakness while facing Savage, he will use that to his advantage and sure enough, the next time we'll see those two will be in coffins. Do you want that Caitlin? If not, let them be."

   Barry, clearly agitated with the tone that Oliver was using with his wife, nonetheless agreed with the Arrow. The kids needed to be ready, or otherwise, they would be killed in a matter of milliseconds. After 10 minutes of this, watching them recover, Barry cleared his throat and sharply ordered, "Again." The two 12 year olds looked at him with surprised looks on their faces, yet no one was as shocked as Caitlin, never  _once_ witnessing her husband use that tone. She locked eye contact with him and shook her head, realizing the influence that Oliver was creating. She walked away with tears welling up in her eyes, clearly noticing how this Barry Allen contrasted with the one with whom she agreed to marry 17 years ago.

  The men diverted their attention back to their preteen kids. Tori spoke for both her and Archer, "Why are we training so hard anyway? If Savage was going to rip our spines out or something, he would've done it already." Barry looked at his strong willed daughter with arms folded across his chest. He replied, "We're prepping you for what's to come. Even if it means pushing you past the limit and running you into the ground...so be it." Tori looked at her father as though he's gone crazy. Her frustration and impatience with him made her pain subside.

  "What do you want from us? We're just kids, dad." The girl was in no mood to argue, but it felt as though she would have to. And Archer mustered up the strength to stand on his own two feet and by his friend's side. The original speedster looked at his daughter and god son, smiled devilishly and replied, "No...you're the next generation of heroes." 

   Oliver chimed in, "Heroes don't get tired. Even when they  _do_ grow tired and weary, they hustle through it because they do what they gotta do. They can't let things like tiredness or exhaustion or pain deter them from their goals." The two kids understood the message. Yes they were tired and yes they were in a great deal of pain, but they would have to power through it. Barry ordered, a little more softly this time, "Try again."

   The kids nodded their heads, jogged over to the mat and began to fight once more. This time, Barry and Oliver looked on with pride as smiles crept onto their faces, knowing full well that their children would be top notch heroes. And even then, they would still look on with immense pride.  
 

  


	14. Intentional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All he remembered was seeing Tori in the chokehold of Vandal Savage, then in the next instant, they vanished."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna take place when we last left the teens, Barry and Oliver.
> 
> ***Chapter will be extremely short.***

        Each and every hero in the room got into the fighting position, ready to defend their home, the ones they loved and themselves. Artemis retrieved her pocket crossbow, knowing full well that she couldn't carry a large bow, unlike her uncle Oliver who carried his bow and arrows nearly  _everywhere._ She rolled her eyes at how old fashioned her uncle was. Savage smiled the same smile he wore that fateful night 12 years ago. His wicked grin sent chills up Archer, Oliver, Barry and Tori's spines. They remembered it all too well.

        Harley Quinn laughed wickedly. "Well, kiddies! This is what you get for being in grown folk's business." She stared at the group before her while wielding a handgun in her hand. She chuckled at the apprehensive teenagers. "Hmmm, what ya gonna do in this two bit hero business? It's so lame. Now, being the bad girl....now  _that's_ fun!" Tori clenched her fists and glared at the supervillainess. Tori knew Harley Quinn had the  _biggest_ crush on her father, and would kill  _anyone_ close to him so that she could have him for herself. If it weren't for her mom last time, Barry would probably be in Quinn's dungeon as her sex slave. 

        Tori hurled herself at the woman, knocking the wind out of her. Just as she was about to stomp on Harley's face, Savage held her back by enclosing his fist around her throat. As she squirmed in his grasp, her friends, Barry and Oliver prepared to fight for her life. Just as they took one step closer to her, Savage pulled a knife out and aimed it between Kid Flash's eyes. "One more step, and Kid Flash will never have a headache ever again." 

        Barry felt his heart rip in two. It was him and Oliver that Savage wanted, not his only daughter. "Don't kill her Savage! This is between the three of us, remember? Put my baby down or I'll tear your heart to shreds." Barry looked undoubtedly menacing. Savage merely held his chin up high and admitted. "Not anymore. If you ever want to see your beloved leader again, you will meet us in National City."

        With the snap of his fingers, Brother Blood came forward, placed his fingertips at the side of his head and the next thing the heroes knew, they began to see the colors of red and yellow swirl together and the voice of Brother Blood tell them to fall into deep trance. As hard as they tried to fight his mind control, they ultimately failed. One by one, starting with Bea, they fell onto the ground. The last one to drop was Archer. 

        Before Archer passed out, all he remembered was seeing Tori, the love of his life, in the chokehold of Vandal Savage, then in the next instant, they vanished. Then everything went black.


	15. How the Mighty Will Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori watched in horror as Zoom concluded their catastrophic agenda. The bold teenager defiantly stated, "When I become free, I'll make your sorry ass regret ever hurting me and my family."
> 
> The speed demon raced to the young speedster and growled, "Your family and friends can't save you, Kid Flash. All of Earth's heroes will know death..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter may be short

         Her vision was blurry and her skull felt like splitting open. Tori sat upright and put her hand to the left side of her head; when she pulled away, her hand was covered in brunette hair and blood. She must've had a nasty gash somewhere, but at this point, she was more concerned of escaping than tending to her injuries. Even while unconscious, she still knew that she wasn't at the Tower and she  _definitely_ wasn't with her family or friends. Tori began to stand up, but quickly lost her balance and  fell on her butt with a dull  _thud._ She was chained to the beam behind her.

         She couldn't phase or vibrate herself free---she was much too weak. She struggled and gave up with an exasperated cry.  _What the hell happened?_ She silently thought. She was interrupted from her thoughts with an evil chuckle. With squinted eyes, she saw three silhouettes emerge from the shadows. She recognized them immediately: Harley Quinn, Vandal Savage and Zoom. The three villains smirked at the sight before them, the courageous Kid Flash beaten black and blue with multiple bruises running along her limbs. Her hair falling out and blood leaving trails from her lips and nose.

         Harley was the first to point out the obvious, "Like I said before: don't mess with grown folk's business. You'll only get hurt." Harley was inches from the girl's face to better take in the child who was in excruciating pain. Tori looked at the woman with murderous and vindictive eyes. Harley tilted her head and got a demented look on her face; her lips contorted into a malicious smile. "Your daddy can't come and get you. Unless it's to grab your corpse. Then, he'll be  _my_ daddy." Tori looked at the older female, who was clearly daydreaming about the Flash due to the way she was biting her lip and closing her eyes, with a disgusted look.

         Then madman Savage spoke with an equally demented smile, "Don't even think about escaping, Victoria. This warehouse is designed to be speedster proof. With the exception of speed  _demons_ of course." With that being said, he looked over to the shadowy figure emitting little snipets of blue lightning from all over his body. Tori stared at the monster with fear filled eyes. Zoom was the one who had killed Jay Garrick after stealing his speed. The one who broke her father's back when she was nine; the one who had vowed to force her to meet the same fate as her father and his mentor.

         She has always been afraid of Zoom, yet when she envisioned herself standing up to the corrupted speedster, it was under the circumstances that she was the only hero left. The only one who could defeat him. Boldly standing up to the speedster, challenging him....and ultimately winning that challenge. Now that the situation was a reality, she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her blood stained cheeks or her breathing from being shaky or the humongous lump in her throat from forming. Zoom looked at her meticulously and slowly spoke with a raspy voice, "We can nott kill her...not yet. She could be a valuable asset to the League."

         Tori's eyes narrowed in confusion. What did he mean by  _valuable asset?_  If they were thinking of making her a brainwashed mercenary for the League, her family and friends would save her before she would  _ever_ succumb to that. Suddenly, anger began to bubble up within her, and her defiant impulsiveness got the better of her. "What the fuck do you need with me? You already have a speedster. What's your game here?" 

         Harley cartwheeled back over to the teenager. "Our plan? Hmmm....use you as bait so the lame-o heroes can't thwart our oncoming Armageddon." Tori's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the word "Armageddon." "What do you mean by Armageddon?" She apprehensively questioned. The villains all smiled viciously. "What we mean, little speedster, is that once we lay nuclear waste to all of Western Civilization, we will then lay waste to the rest of the world, and recreate civilization as we see fit. A new world order for Earth's new rulers."

         Tori couldn't help but laugh--something that she hasn't done in a few weeks. Lay nuclear waste to the planet and not expose themselves to radiation. That had to be the dumbest thing that she has  _ever_ heard in all of her 16 years of life. Zoom narrowed his beady black eyes and sharply said, "You won't be laughing when we rip the spines out of everyone whom you care about. We'll save  _you_ for last. When I break your back, rip out your throat then discard you like the worthless trash you are."  

         The Flash's daughter watched in horror as Zoom concluded their catastrophic agenda. The bold teenager defiantly stated, "When I become free, I'll make your sorry ass regret ever hurting me and my family."

         The speed demon raced to the young speedster and growled in her face, "Your family and friends can't save you, Kid Flash. All of Earth's heroes will know death..." And with that, the last thing that Victoria Allen-Snow witnessed was Zoom's hand in the air, about to strike her down.

         Then everything began to fade away in darkness as she heard his raspy laugh fill the entire warehouse--the last thing she would hear for a while.

  


	16. When Friends Become Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Archer blame one another for Tori's disappearance, causing the gang to question with whom their loyalty lies. Meanwhile, Cisco and Felicity try to calm Caitlin down.

        Barry's eyes fluttered open as an indescribable pain overwhelmed the base of his skull. He groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes. The last thing he could recall was seeing the colors of red and yellow swirl together in front of him, then he blacked out. ~~~~As he tried to be aware of his surroundings--he got the shock that no father should ever encounter: his beloved daughter was gone.

        At this point, panic rose within his chest and he searched the entire room to try to find his baby girl to no prevail. It was only then did he realize his allies were all knocked unconscious. He sped to each and every one of them to wake them. He raced over to Oliver first and finished off with waking Archer last. Once each and every hero was awoken, he filled them in on what happened. Everyone stood with a grimace when they noticed that Tori was missing, but no one was as upset as Barry and Archer.

       Caitlin and Tori were Barry's everything. If anything  _ever_ happened to them, he would turn the entire world upside down on its axis. Those women were his pride and joy, and it seemed that he couldn't live without them. Those girls were the sun and he was the Earth, constantly revolving around them, his entire life dependent on their existence. If anything happened to the women he loved the most in the entire world, game over.

       Tori was the love of Archer's life. Ever since he met her when they were the mere age of one, they were inseparable. They were the best of friends, but Archer always felt something more toward the girl. She was the reason he got up in the morning...just to see her smile. He looked forward to hear her laugh, watch her flawless hair bounce the right way. But he loved her more than for her looks. When she was out saving the world as Kid Flash, her feisty determination, compassion for others and overall sense of justice captured his heart.

      Both males usually didn't see eye to eye on most things, but when it came down to protecting those that they loved, they could've been mistaken for twins. Yet, tonight, all hell was about to break loose between the two.

      Barry punched a hole in the wall and charged at Oliver's son screaming, "YOU!!" Oliver, Connor and Kaldur all held him back from the son of the Green Arrow. Archer looked at the speedster with confusion and agitation etched all over his face."What the hell did I do?" The younger Queen asked, gearing up for a fight. Barry had a viciously vindictive look on his face, fire blazing in his eyes and anger boiling his blood. If it wasn't for his god son, his daughter would still be safe with him. Barry made  _that_ message abundantly clear in his facial expression.

     Archer nearly screamed, "It wasn't me who drove my only child away! And she came with  _me,_ so that should say whom she loves more." Something in Barry snapped. He broke free from Oliver, Connor and Kaldur's grasp and sped toward the younger Queen. Archer was more than ready for him though. He punched his god father in the side of his face, leaving a fresh bruise. Barry speed kicked him in the groin, causing the boy to take a knee. The two men then began to wrestle each other to the ground...that is until Oliver broke up the fight. He picked both guys up by the scruff of their collars (they were, unsurprisingly, light) and held them away from each other.

     Once he sat them down, the other teens looked on apprehensively, Artemis looked on with the most concern.  _If those two can't get on the same page, this team will go to shit. But what will happen to Tori? What if we can't find her because of these two?_ She silently thought to herself. 

 

                                                

 

    Caitlin Snow woke up dizzily and held her head.When she looked at her wrists, they were chained up to the steel beams that are connected to the heater. She struggled to break free, and ultimately failed. Caitlin's body began to shake with violent sobs. She suddenly felt a warm and strong hand being placed on her shoulder. She secretly smiled, thinking it was her husband Barry Allen, coming to calm her down. When she looked up, however, all she witnessed were the faces of Felicity Smoak and Cisco Ramon--her two closest friends. Caitlin then bowed her head in shame.

    "Cait." Cisco softly spoke. "Caitlin, look at us. We're here to help you." The ice queen chuckled incredulously. "No one but Barry can help me when I'm like this. I'm a monster." It broke Felicity's heart to see her friend like this, and it seemed like she couldn't help her. But, she knew one thing she  _could_ do. Felicity softly commanded, "Close your eyes. And think about Barry."  Caitlin did as she was told and closed her eyes. When she did, she envisioned her handsome husband on their wedding day. Him holding her hand while she was giving birth to their beautiful girl. Images of her husband danced behind her eyelids...he was one of the only two people who  _truly_ made her happy.

   Caitlin smiled at these thoughts and she felt less cold. Smoak and Ramon smiled when they noticed that her hair returned to her natural reddish brown color and her skin became the color of the Caucasian race once more. When Caitlin reopened her eyes, her irises were their original hazel-brown color. Felicity and Cisco sighed in relief when they noticed that Caitlin had returned to normal. Cisco was the first to respond, "You must really be in love with Barry, huh?" Felicity elbowed him in the ribs and scowled at him. "Well of course she loves him. That's her husband." Caitlin chuckled. It felt good to be back.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. The Fact of the Matter Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin and the others hear about Tori's disappearance, causing Caitlin to go into hysterics once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been off schedule. I've faced extreme writer's block the past couple of days.

            Caitlin sat there as Felicity and Cisco watched her, unsure if she would crack again. Hesitant that she might go full Frost again, they kept their distance. But Caitlin wasn't paying them any mind at all. She loved both tech geniuses dearly, but she let her mind wander to somewhere important. Her and Barry's wedding day 17 years ago. He had looked so handsome with his crisp black tuxedo and white button down shirt. The way he wore a confident smile made Caitlin nearly melt at the altar right then and there. With her previous wedding before, with Ronnie, she didn't feel the bolt of electricity shoot all over her body. She didn't feel as much love for Ronnie as she does for Barry. The memory made her smile a little.

            Then there was that fateful day, May 7th to be exact, 16 years ago. That was the day Caitlin gave birth to Victoria Nora Allen-Snow. She still remembers the way Barry's eyes shone with happiness, pride and overall...love for the little bundle of flesh within his grasp. Barry had let tears fall down his cheeks as he grasped his wife's hand and squeezed it. He whispered as to not wake little Victoria up, "She's beautiful Cait...I can't believe she's ours." Caitlin softly whispered back, "Believe it. And I'm sure she'll have a heart as big as her father's." Barry kissed the top of Caitlin's forehead. She was his rock, the thing that steadied him whenever he felt like speeding off anywhere.

            After all these years, Caitlin accomplished the one thing that she's dreamed of as a little girl: marry her Prince Charming, start a family and have a happy ending. Well in Caitlin's case, her "Prince Charming" was Central City's very own Scarlett Speedster. She had her own family, but her story was nowhere  _near_ the ending, let alone a happy one. But she loved her husband and daughter dearly, and that's all that mattered.

            As the Female of Frost rose to her feet, the blonde IT genius put a firm hand on her shoulder. Cisco was following close both ladies, in case Caitlin decided to go off once more. Caitlin, without looking at either one of them in the eye, softly spoke, "I am so sorry. I try to control the Frost but... _she_ makes me so upset and angry and hurt...sometimes lashing out seems like the only outlet I have." Both scientists listened intently. It wasn't until a few minutes passed that Cisco had finally said something. "Look, Iris is irrelevant to you and your way of life. She's just mad she's still single and you got yourself a quality man."

            Motivational speeches weren't exactly Cisco's forte, but Caitlin smiled at the polite gesture. With Felicity's arm still around her shoulders, the three of them made their way back into the penthouse sweet. Once they entered inside, every last adult, even Iris, bore grimaces upon their faces. Felicity was the first one to ask, "What happened?"

            Laurel made eye contact with Caitlin and merely said with being on the verge of tears, "It's Tori. Oliver called and said that Savage kidnapped her and they can't find her."

            Caitlin suddenly couldn't breathe. The room felt 30 degrees colder and her blood froze. Felicity and Cisco knew what was happening immediately and backed away quickly. Caitlin couldn't believe that she had lost her baby girl. For all she knows, Savage could have killed her. As sobs overwhelmed her body, Caitlin sunk to the floor and buried her head into her hands. As this occurred, a thick layer of ice formed around her, so everybody knew not to get close. Caitlin's hair turned blonde and her skin snow white pale.

            Her breathing became more rapid and hoarse. Slowly rising, Killer Frost bellowed, "SAVAGE!!!" With that she ran to the fire escape jumped off the balcony, leaving trails of ice before her as to slide away quickly. 

            The adults all watched in fear as they witnessed Killer Frost go out hunting for her daughter's captor, powerless to beckon her back. 

 


	18. The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly going to focus on Barry whose brokenhearted about his daughter being kidnapped and being far away from his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Tori Kelly's song "Hollow" when inspiration struck. For those who haven't heard the song, you should SERIOUSLY listen to it while reading this chapter.

       Barry stood on the roof of the Tower, gazing out toward Jump City on the horizon as the setting sun reflected off the tall skyscrapers. Jump City was truly breathtakingly spectacular, Barry could see why his daughter loved to come here. To protect it; Barry understands perfectly, he feels the exact same way about Central City. But since he had been completely unaware of what his daughter was up to, it was got her kidnapped. What if they had already killed his beautiful baby girl?  _No, shut up Barry! Why the hell would you even think that?_ He internally scolded himself. But that was a possibility. One he didn't dare think about, but a possibility nonetheless.

      Barry felt tears begin to sting his eyes. The fact of his daughter being...in danger (he can't say the word  _dead._ He won't say it) is too overwhelming for him. And then what about Caitlin? The news would absolutely  _destroy_ her. She's already gone through enough loss with her father, her late husband Ronnie, her previous boyfriend Jay and the death of Beast Boy. Now if she had lost her daughter or Barry...she just might go over the edge for good. And Barry wouldn't blame her. He would go on a rampage if anyone had the audacity to lay a hand on his wife or daughter. 

      He and Caitlin put so much time into her. He still remembers when Caitlin had gone into labor. He was at the precinct with Joe; they had just finished up a case on a serial killer who was the victim of a construction site accident in downtown Central City. Then his phone began to rang in the pocket of his faded jeans. When he held the phone up to his ear to answer it, all he heard was Cisco and Iris frantically screaming on the other side. He had to yell over Cisco to get an actual sentence out of him. All he managed to hear was, "Caitlin's having the baby right now!" Barry's eyes nearly popped out his head before he sped out of the precinct in direction Central City General Hospital.

      Barry caught sight of Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen outside the entrance of the hospital. "Felicity. Ollie. What are you two doing here?" Oliver looked at Barry with a highly quizzical look. "What do you mean? Did you think we'd miss the birth of our godchild?" Barry smiled and then it quickly disappeared. He was here for his wife. "What room is Caitlin in right now?" Felicity answered while giggling, "Room 804. I can't believe you're about to witness the wonderful miracle of child birth Barry!" She said this as she draped both hands over her heart.

      "But knowing how squeamish he is when it comes to blood, he'll most likely pass out." Oliver said matter-of-factly. Barry rolled his eyes at the other man. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be at my wife's side now."

* * *

* * *

 

        Caitlin began to crush Barry's hand as soon as she held it. She was going through a hell of a lot of pain, no doubt. The doctor told Caitlin that she was almost there and she had to keep pushing. Then the doctor exclaimed excitedly, "I can see the head! Mr. Allen, would you like to witness this beauty of life being created?" If it meant not having arthritis because of Caitlin's abnormal strength, then hell yeah he did. He carefully left the grip of his wife to witness the birth of his child. When he standing next to the doctor, Barry caught a whiff of what smelled like the ocean and a  _whole_ lot of blood. He then saw a head begin to emerge. The whole situation was too much for Barry, and as Oliver predicted, he fainted.

       When he came to, it was much, much later. He noted that someone had helped him off the ground and into a chair. When his sight was no longer fuzzy, he realized that someone was Oliver. Oliver had his arms crossed over his chest and he chuckled. "Told ya you'd pass out." Barry smirked at him; his gaze then shifted to Caitlin, who was holding a pink blanket close to her chest. Barry and Caitlin had no idea what gender their baby was going to be. They wanted to know when the baby had been born. In this case, Caitlin now knew and he didn't. When he approached his wife, he repeatedly heard Iris, Eddie and Cisco say, "She's beautiful Caitlin." Wait a minute.  _She?_ Tears began to form in his eyes when he reached Caitlin's bed. Caitlin smiled up at her husband. "Meet your daughter Barry."

        Barry gently and carefully took the newborn baby out of his wife's grasp into his strong and secure arms. The little girl had reddish brown hair and hazel-green eyes.  She was his. He helped create this new life. She truly was breath taking. Barry said as his voice shook, "She's beautiful. I can't believe she's ours Cait." Caitlin smiled at her husband wholeheartedly. "Believe it. And I'm sure she'll have a heart as big as her father's." That day was one of the happiest in his life, aside from his wedding day.

        Barry made a silent vow to protect the two ladies he loved the most with his life. Considering how shitty everything managed to play out 16 years later, he was doing a really bad job at keeping that promise.

        Not knowing if his daughter was alive and being miles upon miles away from his wife made him feel...empty and hollow on the inside. Barry looked out onto the horizon before him and decided to let the tears fall down his cheeks. Too many times did he let people he loved and care about fall into the path of danger. He could never forgive himself for letting it happen once more.

        "Victoria... I just want to let you know...if you can hear me wherever you are..thank you for being my pride and joy. Thank you for being the best daughter your mother and I can ask for. I love you so much." Barry then began to sob quietly as the last glimpses of the sun finally faded away, casting darkness over the city.        


	19. Arrow to the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tries to console his son after discovering the real reason why Archer is so distraught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER NOTICE: This chapter briefly talks about self harm. If this topic affects you in any way, shape or form, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER

       Archer stood at the window, staring at his own reflection. The dirty-blonde headed boy stared at a person who had teary, cloudy gray eyes and bruised arms. Ever since Tori's disappearance last week, he's been beating himself black and blue for not saving the girl he---Cared about? Knew as a sister? No. It was more than that; it ran deeper than that. He was  _in love with Victoria Allen._ A fresh new set of tears began to reemerge, and Archer flinched. The salty tears fell onto his wrists, which were covered in all types of jagged cuts on his wrists.

        _It's all your fault she's gone. You should have done everything to defend and protect Tori. Thanks to you, the love of your life is gone---probably even dead._ Archer winced at the thought of his beloved Tori being taken away from him. Archer looked at his reflection once more in the window. That is until he punched the window and it cracked entirely, leaving a few shards of glass in his knuckles. Archer then sank to the floor with his head buried in his bloody hands. Archer then shook uncontrollably as his sobs overpowered him.

      After what seemed like eternity, Archer felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Archer looked up and saw his father, Oliver Queen, standing above him, giving him a melancholic smile. He knelt beside his son, and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "You loved her, didn't you." Archer suddenly stopped crying and left his father's grasp.  _Loved?_ He still  _does_ love her. It was his fault that she's gone. Archer blamed himself, and nothing would change that...or so he thought.

      "Remember when Grodd kidnapped your god mom? Or the time your mother got shot all up in her back and is now, as a result, plagued with paralysis?" Archer nodded his head after being forced to recall all of the strong women in his life having to face life threatening ordeals. The fact was, these strong women overcame these perils and life went on without a hitch.  _If Tori is really Caitlin Snow-Allen's daughter, then she should have the same kick ass personality as her mom. She will survive. She'll make it out of this alive. She has to._

       "These incredible women in our lives chose to be in this life with us. Felicity, Caitlin and Tori all chose to be alongside each and every one of us throughout it all. Nobody told them to stay with us, but thank God they did. So don't beat yourself up or cut yourself because you couldn't save Tori from getting kidnapped. It's not your job to protect her all the time. Besides, she's a highly intelligent super-powered teenage girl, I'm pretty sure a teenage girl having super powers is scary enough."

        Archer laughed a wet laugh--the first time he's laughed in a little while. His dad was making a lot of sense for someone who hated to talk about emotions or his problems. Oliver stood back up and held his son squarely by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. "We're gonna find her. Don't lose faith in her...or yourself." Archer gave his father a half-hearted smile. He understood his father, but wasn't entirely sure if he 100% trusted him.


	20. Just Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is emotionally drained from worrying about her friends and family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Flo Rida's "Let it Roll" when inspiration struck :)

_"Love Is nice when it's understood_

_Even nicer when it makes you feel good_

_You got me trippin_

_Why our love is old_

_Come on baby_

_Let the good times roll..."_

_This was the song that was played repeatedly at their wedding. Everyone, even Oliver, although he was shuffling around the dance floor with his sister, was dancing to the infectious dance beat. The groom and his best man were wowing everyone with their top notch dance skills, Barry spinning on one hand and Cisco doing back flips to impress the crowd. Everyone cheered and whooped when their performance ended. Even I was thoroughly impressed. Well, I should have been considering the fact I was Caitlin's maid of honor and Barry's my longtime friend._

_Sitting there, I watched with overflowing joy and pride as Barry and Caitlin laughed and danced the night away, Barry occasionally making a fool of himself in front of his newlywed wife. His antics just made her giggle more and draw her in for more kisses upon the lips. These two, who had beforehand felt immense love for another person, seemed to have naturally gravitated toward one another. It was beautiful to see them upgrade their relationship from friends to significant other in a matter of three years._

_I continued to sit there and stare, overly happy for my friends. Yet, I couldn't help but feel that the future held something sinister for the couple before me, and not only for them but for every last person in the dance hall. What if someone like Reverse-Flash or Ra's a Ghul came after us again? What if we're all in great peril? What if..._

_"Felicity! Would you get over here already?! We're about to take pictures!" Caitlin's shrill voice snapped me out of my malevolent thoughts and into my peaceful reality. Seeing Caitlin in her beautifully flowing white bridal dress and Barry in his handsome tux with his arm draped around Caitlin made me forget all of my traumatic thoughts. i speed walked over to my adoring boyfriend Oliver, my wonderful friends and family, and with each step, my confidence began to soar. I was confident that my friends and I could overcome everything._

_As Oliver draped his arms around my waist and we all posed for the picture, Barry yelled out, "When I count down and get to one, I want everyone to scream_ FAMILY  _as loud as they possibly can!"_

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

 

Felicity sat on the couch with the photo of Barry and Caitlin's wedding 17 years ago. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks as she recalled that happy day, one of the last few positive memories she's had from the past two decades. The rest have been traumatic or heartbreaking, ranging from the day Sara and Carter died, or when she found out she had miscarried...

    She missed her husband. She missed her son. She missed everyone who was now gone and somewhere else. 

     For the first time in many years....Felicity Smoak truly felt alone.

     What were those lyrics again? 

     

_"Love Is nice when it's understood_

_Even nicer when it makes you feel good..."_

Felicity laughed sarcastically. L-O-V-E. That word has caused her and the people that she cared about so much pain and trouble over the years, she was completely baffled at the word. At the moment, Felicity felt immense fear, sadness, grief and hopelessness. She just witnessed her best friend transform into Killer Frost for crying out loud. Felicity did just that, she cried extremely loud and shook as sobs overpowered her body. 

        Her family was gone. Her friends had left, Felicity felt defeated...something that she was routinely getting used to feeling more and more frequently. She didn't like it, but she didn't know what else to feel at this point.

    

 


	21. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori reawakens and struggles to get herself free. Meanwhile, Barry learns about the altercation between Iris and his wife, then later learns about Caitlin's disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end of the story people! The next few chapters will be more action packed...that's a promise :)

          _"Do you, Victoria Nora Allen-Snow, take Archer Julius Queen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I do."_

_"And do you, Archer Queen, take Victoria Allen-Snow to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do."_

_"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_Archer gently wrapped his arms around Tori's waist and pulled her closer to him. Tori wrapped her arms around Archer's neck and stared lovingly into his cloudy gray eyes, her brownish-greenish eyes sparkling with delight. She finally had everything she wanted; an adoring family, her dream wedding and the most perfect and beautiful man in the world. Tori's white, strapless bridal gown swished as Archer swept her off the ground and kissed her sensuously. Everything had ended up going her way. No more Zoom, no more villains. Just her and her beautiful family safe and sound for the rest of her life...._

Tori awoke with a startling gasp and her body aching from head to toe. Her long flowing brown hair was not as long as it used to be, it was shorter, so short it came up to her chin. And her chin felt like fabric. She rubbed her chin and felt thread run along the length of it. She had gotten stitches.  _What the fuck happened?_ She questioned. She got up slowly, her ribs hurting her and her head and calves throbbing uncontrollably.  _Zoom must've knocked me out cold._ Tori held her head, screaming in agonizing pain; it felt like splitting open. She clutched her hair and fell to her knees, unable to identify her ailment. 

          Suddenly, memories came rushing back, the villains talking about nuclear Armageddon, how all of Earth's heroes will face death. Anger suddenly clouded her curiosity and fear;  _How the hell do I get out? When I find those bastards, I'm gonna make them sorry._ Tori tried to walk the width of the cell, but she ended up walking into a window and breaking the remainder of her nose. Tori regained her balance and tried to vibrate out of the box....but she couldn't. The cell had some type of reinforced polymer on the glass, and the chemical compound within the polymer was messing with her frequency.

          Tori pounded on the glass until her knuckles began to bleed from the force. She tried so many times to escape, and each time she had failed miserably. Tori slid down until she fell on her side, highly weak from hunger, pain and fatigue.  _I need to get out. I want to go home._ Tori's eyes widened in fear when she heard an evil cackle in her head.  _Great, now I'm delirious._

_**"No my dear, you are perfectly sane. Whether or not you stay alive isn't clear yet."** _

Tori realized who was talking to her--Brother Blood. Blood hijacked her brainwaves in order to create a telepathy link with her. The villain looked down at the defeated teenager with a look of...(dare I say it?) pity. Yes the Flash was one of his enemies, but he was a father himself. He could empathize with the male speedster in the aspect of making sure his daughter was alright On the other hand, the Flash  _was one of his enemies._ Watching him writhe in agony would bring Blood tremendous joy, and what else would make the Flash crack worse than witnessing the death of the one he loved? Then again...

         Blood stared down at the teen, who was now gasping for air and clearly thin from the lack of food. In that moment, Brother Blood felt something he thought he would never feel again: sympathy. Seeing Victoria Allen, the mighty Kid Flash, half dead and pleading for mercy, actually made him feel bad. Brother Blood crouched down to the girl and maliciously spoke telepathically.

        " ** _Even I am not as coldblooded as the others. I will take pity on you just this once, but don't be confused with us being allies. No father should endure the pain of losing a child, even if you're father is one of my worst enemies."_**

If Tori was to regain her strength and speak, now would be the best time to say something. Blood took her silence for gratitude; her life was now in his treacherous and mistrusting hands.

        Before Blood turned to leave, he stopped in his tracks. He then spoke up again:  _ **"I can tell you are infatuated with the one who is named Archer, the son of the Green Arrow. Love is a strange and powerful thing. If it weren't for that, you'd probably be dead by now. "**_

How did Blood know that Tori had feelings for Archer? And what did he mean by " _Love is a strange and powerful thing. If it weren't for that, you'd probably be dead by now."?_ Tori's thoughts were muddled from the hunger and exhaustion to even try to analyze the deeper meaning within that phrase. Tori watched the man walk out of the room and leave her alone in her cell, unsure if he can truly be trusted.

* * *

* * *

 

 **** "Don't worry Bear. We're gonna find them." Oliver struggled to reassure his longtime friend and crime fighting partner. Barry was already hysterical about his daughter going missing, but he had just found out that his wife turned into Killer Frost and took off in search of her little girl. Barry flung everything in his path near the Tower window, cracking it severely. 

         "How did she even turn?! She only does that when she's provoked!"

         "According to Felicity, your childhood friend bestie  _did_ provoke her. Telling Caitlin she was an unfit mother who couldn't protect her family."

         Barry found his rage to intensify by ten-fold. How dare Iris provoke and criticize his wife, the woman whom he was devoted to. Iris used to hold that title, many many years ago, but that was before he had met Caitlin. Dr. Snow was the only person who actually knew him. She could sympathize with him, and know exactly how he felt since she's felt it all before. 

         Caitlin nestled her way into his heart that was dominated by Iris, and somehow, Caitlin became the object of his affection. She became the woman he was madly and hopelessly in love with. They always helped each other get over their heartaches. Their connection ran deeper than patient and physician, it was worth more than that. Barry wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to his wife and daughter. 

         And to find out Iris is the one who had provoked his wife and turn her into the worst manifestation of herself, he wanted to kill her right then and there. Yes, he felt the incredible urge to destroy everyone who had hurt Tori and Caitlin, and he didn't care who it was. He made no exceptions, not even for the girl that he had grown up with.

         Barry stared out of the window, looking out into Jump City. Barry had recalled Vandal Savage saying that if he wanted his daughter, he'd have to come fight or her in National City. Luckily for him and Oliver, they had a few friends in National City who owed them a favor and would be more than willing to help. 

         Still staring out the window, Barry said briskly, "Cat, Connor, Kaldur and Bea, you four will travel to Central and Star City and try to apprehend Killer Frost. WHen you catch her, bring her to S.T.A.R Labs and put her in the pipeline then report back to the Tower in case the villains come back. Archer and Artemis, you're coming with me and Oliver to National City."  

         Archer stared at his god dad with sincere confusion. "Why are we going to National City, exactly?" 

         Barry turned around and stared Archer in his eyes. He continued to stare for a good minute before he bluntly said, "Because that's where they're keeping my daughter."

 

 


	22. What's a Mom Gonna Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer Frost goes on a rampage all throughout Central City, when suddenly a faint voice calls out to her, telling her to search National City to get her vengeance on Vandal Savage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to post this I have to study for my AP finals and my schedules are hectic right now. I apologize if the chapter is shorter than expected.

         Central City was always joyous in late August, bustling with life as everyone prepared to get ready for the new work year. Shoppers and families walked past many stores, and even more stores were packed with even more citizens. Many conversations rang out about the same topic: "I heard that there's supposed to be a huge heat wave to come this weekend." The response from many of Central City's younger citizens was, "Can we go Water Country?!" 

         As the parents shopped, and the children skipped happily,trying to enjoy to enjoy the remaining summer sun. But clouds began to slowly set in, causing many people to suck their teeth and groan, no one was expecting rain on such a sunny and beautifully warm day. Then the temperature dropped, which is normal when it rains. But the temperature kept dropping lower, and lower, until it was 35 degrees Fahrenheit. Everyone rushed into the nearest store or car and turned the heat on to full blast, all wondering the same thing:  _WHY THE FUCK IS IT SNOWING IN LATE AUGUST?!_

Everyone witnessed freezing rain coming down, that gradually became snow, then the city found itself in the middle of an unseasonal ice storm. The snow and ice came down heavily, blanketing the city with at least a foot of snow within 10 minutes. Mothers latched onto their children and tried to reason with them as to why it was snowing, but every time they tried, they found themselves at a loss.

          On top of the highest building in the entire city, the Raymond Memorial building, there was a woman in a form fitting navy blue jumpsuit and heels. Her hair was a wild blonde, with her eyes and lips an icy blue, and her eyes having a crazy glint in them. She twirled her hand in tiny circles, generating a tiny snow storm at her fingertips. She cackled maniacally, watching the city before her. "It feels so good to be back after being gone so long! I forgot how much fun creating an eternal winter is, but alas, the big yet sexy pest Flash keeps ruining my plans. Not that I mind with those gorgeous green eyes and big... _ego_ of his." Killer Frost watched the city descend into panic and fear, then something erupted in her chest: anger.

          She remembered why she had went full Frost in the first place: to get revenge on Vandal savage for hurting her baby girl. She clenched her fist, extinguishing the minuscule storm in her hands. She watched the citizens before her, suffering her wrath. They didn't deserve this, Savage did. They were being punished for his crimes;it wasn't their fault, not one bit, but she needed someone to lash out on, and they were available to her rage. She wouldn't even know where to  _begin_ to look for Savage. 

          Frost clutched the sides of her head in agonizing pain and screamed, bringing her self to drop to her knees and scream painfully. Her vision became blurry, then it manifested itself into an image of a room. It was dark and deadly silent. Frost didn't know where she was and why she was there. The only person who could do what she was doing now was Vibe. How could she be able to vibe when her powers arsenal consisted of ice abilities?

          Frost whipped around quickly to the sound of a young girl panting heavily and bleeding excessively. She also saw a man with olive green skin, laughing at the girl's misery. She could make out one sentence of what he said: "Long live the next generation of heroes. If your daddy is to save you, he better come to the Daily Planet a bit faster." The last thing Killer Frost witnessed was a gun being cocked and aimed at the girl's neck.

          Killer Frost screamed when she realized the girl was her daughter Victoria. She vanished from the room and gasped. She finally found out where Savage was---national City. 

          Killer Frost clenched her fists, and formed an ice road that she slid down in extreme speeds. She silently thought to herself, "I'm coming for you Tori. Mama's coming baby." She made her way for National City, completely unaware that her husband was going the exact same way to save Tori as well.


	23. Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flash back into the Queen and Allen-Snow family pasts, the time where Victoria's family was in slight turmoil regarding her safety and speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When last week's episode of the Flash had me in tears (;____;) #SnowBarryReunionIsComing  
> -Also I was listening to Wiz Khalifa and that's where the title came from

      "You sure I couldn't have gone faster?"

      "I am fairly certain you couldn't have gone faster if you had tried. And don't you dare try."

       Victoria groaned while blowing a curly bang of brunette hair out of her rolling eyes. Sometimes being Kid Flash wasn't the best gig in the world...as you can see it had the word "Kid" in it. She may have been a 13 (and a half) years old, sidekick to the Flash and daughter to the Flash and Killer Frost, in training to become a hero herself one day, but Victoria Allen-Snow was always going to be...well,  _a kid_  in everyone's eyes. Barry's kid in fact. And Barry would do anything and everything to protect her at all cost. A fact that annoyed and touched Tori---annoyed her because her father was a smothering dad, but touched her because she knew he was smothering her since he loved and cared for her.

       "Come on! If we're late home one more time your mother is going to give both of us the "freezer burn"." 

       "Lead the way, Flash Sr."

       "You've been spending too much time with uncle Cisco."

       Tori crossed her arms and chuckled lightly; her father knew how to take a joke---it was one of the many things that she and her mother loved about Barry. Obviously, there's more to Barry that Caitlin clearly loves, if she didn't, Tori wouldn't even have been able to exist. Victoria violently shuddered at the thought of her parents together. Not together like marriage, but like...you get it. People, primarily Auntie Iris, Uncle Eddie, Uncle Cisco, Grandpa Joe and Grandpa Wells (Earth 2 Version) liked to compare her to her father in terms of speed, personality, looks and intelligence. Victoria Nora Allen-Snow had always been told that she was special, that she was unique. So when her family compared her to her father, she was filled with self loathing. She didn't want to be compared to anyone, she was her own person and wanted to be recognized as that.

        _Don't even overthink it. You're badass in your own way, so just embrace that. You're not like your dad, you're like you. Just accept that and move on._

"Come on before Caitlin kicks both our asses! You know punctuality is her life." 

       Her father's half-frantic, half-joking voice reached her eardrums, and she nodded. However, she still questioned who she was meant to be. Everyone always expected Tori to be like her dad, but the cold harsh truth of it was, she wasn't like her dad. Maybe in terms of speed, but that's about it. Tori and Barry flashed home, awaiting Caitlin's wrath.

* * *

* * *

 

       "So you took our 13 year old daughter on a mission and let her go after Dr. Light? Are you fucking joking?" Caitlin pinched the bridge of her nose and spoke in as calm a manner as possible.

      "C'mon Caitlin. She needed to get a proper hold of her powers and what better way to train her than to actually let her out in the field?"

      "You promised me that the Superhero life was done. You've kept that promise for over a decade, so why risk our daughter's life and break your promise?" 

      Everyone in STAR Labs (Felicity, Cisco, Oliver, Archer and Tori) witnessed this exchange. They felt uncomfortable with the couple who barely argued or fought, so when they did, it was always explosive and scary.

     "Caitlin, don't you want Tori to become a h-?"

     "NO! I don't want her to use her powers!"

     "Why not? Afraid she'd become like you?"

      Caitlin looked at her husband like he had slapped her and left a horrific mark on her face. Tears began to fall rapidly as she bit her lip to keep it from quivering. Barry had never taken that tone with  _his wife._ Cisco? Yes. Oliver?  _Hell yes._ Felicity? Occasionally. The kids? More times than anyone can count on their fingers. Barry's eyes widened after seeing his wife's reaction. She was the gentlest soul he had ever come to love, and he just said one of the most rotten things he could think of to hurt her. Because he was upset.

      "Cait. I'm so sorry. I didn't mea-"

      "No, Bartholomew. I think you're right. I don't want Tori to end up like me, a freakish Ice Queen. My statement still stands. I don't want to push the subject any further."

      "Caitlin." Barry reached to embrace his wife, but she was ice cold when he got too close. Her body temperature lowered only when she was sad or upset, and Barry just made her both.

      "I don't want to talk to you right now. Tori, go change and go home. It's getting close to curfew anyway."

      Tori got confused. It was barely 6:00 pm. And why would her mom tell her to go home early if she could run 1300 miles per hour and get home in less than fifteen seconds? 

      "Mom," she said chuckling. "I know dad just pissed you off, but I'm not ready to go home. Besides, you know how long it would take me to get home, which is not a long time but still..." Her babbling was cut off by her mother yelling harshly at her.

      _**"**_ _ **GO HOME! NOW!"**_

      Everyone in the lab stared at Caitlin as she stormed out, leaving icy patches in her wake. Barry groaned and walked after her, trying to make amends with her, knowing how well that would turn out.

       _"What the hell is her problem? I doubt it's just dad. Whatever, better go home before she makes the house her own Fortress of Solitude like uncle Clark."_

      Tori sped out of the lab with her worries in the back of her mind and raced to her house, hoping her mom was more warm and caring like usual.

* * *

* * *

      "Father. I wish to kill this...this Kid Flash. I can take her out with a simple incantation. She is not powerful like her father."

      Somewhere in Star City 2166, a 13 year old Girl with neck length black hair and darkly vicious black eyes spoke quickly with contempt in her voice. These pathetic heroes in training proved no challenge for her. Of course, they would all be dead before 2020...by her hand.

      "All in good time my dear Taliya. We will kill them all. But you...you have a very special job. You must make sure they all end up dead. You are the last resort, you are not to harm them until the others prove inadequate to kill the members of the Justice League and Young Justice. You never know when they could alter the course of events and change our...kingdom."

      The man waved in front of him, a Star City in ruins with red skies and fires burning everywhere. Armageddon had fallen across the Earth. The heroes had fallen at last.

      "Besides, I must not overuse my best mercenary. Can I, my beloved daughter?"

      "No, my lord Savage. I suppose not."

      "Run along and mutilate a corpse, you've earned it."

       The psychotic girl bowed her head to Vandal Savage and walked out of what used to be the Foundry of the Arrow Cave. Once she was gone, Savage pulled out a watch and watched the seconds tick by. 

       "There's no time. I must act now or my work will be undone." He put the watch back into his pocket and called out to his three most trusted killers-Harley Quinn, Zoom and Brother Blood. When they three of them circled around him, he spoke in a whisper that would send chills up one's spine. 

       "Time to bring the World to its end."  
  
    


	24. The Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea has a serious talk with Iris following what had happened to Caitlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter may be short

          Thea Queen was no stranger to the superhero life. She saw her fair deal of super villains, the world on the brink of destruction and her life coming to an abrupt and violent end. Her brother was the Green Arrow for Christ's Sake; shit...she was his partner Speedy. Once again, she was used to the unpredictable, she was used to having the living daylights scared out of her.

          But when her friend Caitlin turned into Killer Frost for the second time that night, something in her snapped. Thea was a resurrected hero, brought back to life by the Lazarus Pit in Nanda Parbat. But it came at a price; being reborn also caused her to have this BloodLust, this overwhelming feeling of murderous anger that seized her mind and body when agitated or engaged in battle. At this particular moment, Iris West's impulsive behavior was what led to Thea nearly lashing out.

          Thea whipped around and glared at Iris with eyes full of anger.

          "What the fuck did you do to her, you jealous bitch?!"

           Iris rolled her eyes and said in a snarky, contemptuous tone, completely out of character for her. "I spoke the truth. She is an unfit mother who--"

           "Who the hell gave you the right to say this? Are YOU a mother? Look, just because she married Barry when you started to catch feelings does not mean that you can say whatever the hell you want. She is more powerful than you'll ever be; so the next time Killer Frost wants to kill you, we will not talk her out of it. And I promise you, it will be your own fault."

           Iris stared at the sister of the famed Oliver Queen and the mysterious Green Arrow as Thea stormed out of the room, too angry to look at Iris. If she let the anger consume her...

             _"No. You promised Oliver that you'd keep it on lock and key. You promised yourself that you'd control it. Don't let petty females get the better of you."_

Thea struggled to recompose herself; to remain calm and collected and caring and compassionate----like Caitlin. She suddenly remembered why she had snapped, why she was struggling to regain her composure. It was for Caitlin, she wanted to defend Caitlin from Iris' judgemental behavior. Her eyes snapped to the traces of the ice trail that Caitlin had left behind and sighed.

            "Hang in there, Lin. Barry and Tori are safe and they're gonna find you. Just behave a little bit longer."

             If only Thea Queen would have known that her prayers would never get answered; that she would be nothing but a whisper in a chaotic reality full of nothing but screams.

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the short chapter!!!! it's been a long week and i hit a writer's block.


	25. Conformity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Living this life, suffering these consequences...It's all a part of what we got to do. It maybe a necessity for survival, but I never said it was completely wanted. Don't mix what you need with what you want, that's what gets you killed. Learned that lesson long ago." 
> 
> Harley Quinn decides to taunt Tori, but ends up revealing some dark parts of her history to the younger speedster.

        Harley Quinn was a woman of psychotic nature. Admitted to an insane asylum at such a young age, she was released due to the doctors deeming her as "mentally stable". Boy, were those doctors  _wrong._ After being admitted from the mental institution, she was put in maximum security 20 days later after she held a gun to Lois Lane's head before Clark Kent grabbed her by the throat and flung her against the wall. When she came to, she rose from soft material--rubber like material. The moment Harley tried to clutch her head to keep it from spinning, she realized that she couldn't lift her hands; she was being restrained. Harley looked down to see that she was put in a strait jacket in Gotham City Maximum Security Prison.

        Ever since she witnessed the murder of her parents when she was nine, Harley suffered from extreme panic attacks and severe PTSD. So being confined, not being able to do anything....it brought back up some memories. How she felt so defenseless as she witnessed the murder of her father, a mobster's bullet entering his forehead and his blood splattering over the wall, the last image she would ever see of him. His brains being blown out while her mother's throat being slit open, the silky red liquid pooling around the floor. Harleen Quinzel felt tears run down her face as she screamed uncontrollably---her screams echoing off the walls and ringing out throughout the prison.

        For the next three years , Harley just sat in the corner of her cell, growing more resentment for those who got her locked up. Deemed her a mentally unstable menace to society, she became bitter towards her lover, who left her to take the rap when they were going to rob civilians of National City to make ends meet for themselves. It was all a lie. For her to take the blame while he roamed free doing God knows what. Harley had let her emotions cloud her judgement, and the cost? Her polished reputation that she earned back, her freedom and above all, her sanity. Her once beautiful red and black hair began to fall out; she was balding and her once flawless skin became more wrinkled.

        It wasn't until one day in mid February that Harley Quinn heard an explosion eerily close to her, but she didn't have the strength or the empathy to look up, that is until the voice called out her name. 

       "Harleen Quinzel....I have an interesting proposition for you. One that will give you the freedom and vengeance you so desperately crave."

       "Oh yeah? Well who the hell are you?"

       "Let's just say I am the man who will help you align your life with the winning side. Vandal Savage is the name that no one will forget."

* * *

* * *

       Here was Harley Quinn standing in front of the famously courageous Kid Flash, a young woman of true grit and a strong sense of justice. Yet the superhero was battered and beaten. A long way from home, lonely, snatched from her parents. Just like Harley was. Suddenly a wave of empathy--and (would one dare to say it?) sympathy washed over the villain as she watched the young girl cry, defenseless, unable to protect herself or her parents.

      What hit Harley the hardest is when the young teenage hero asked in the middle of a sob, "What's wrong with you sick bastards! Why do you enjoy this?! Please....help me. Do the right thing Harley and help me."

      Harley Quinn was tired of being weak. She didn't want to see this girl crying, she  _hated_ weak kids with no survival instincts. She crouched down before she maliciously said, "Living this life, suffering these consequences...It's all a part of what we got to do. It maybe a necessity for survival, but I never said it was completely wanted. Don't mix what you need with what you want, that's what gets you killed. Learned that lesson long ago." 

      Harley stood up and continued, "If you actually wanna make it out of this place. Escape. Don't wait around to be rescued 'cause no one ain't lookin' for ya. You gotta learn to fend for yourself or you'll die." 

      Tori let those words sink in. She was actually taking advice from a villain; she's done crazy things but this one takes the cake. " _Wait to be rescued or bust myself out of here? Hmmmmm..."_ Victoria pondered if it was worth it to take matters in her own hands or put faith into her friends and family. But along with the faith that are resting on their shoulders, so is Tori's life.

      She didn't want to take that risk. 

      "Harley, wait!"

      Harley Quinn whipped around and stared at the girl with a genuine confused look upon her face.

      "Show me how to get out of this shit hole."

 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: In this fanfic, I'm making Barry and Caitlin's daughter, Victoria, Kid Flash instead of Wally just for the sake of family relations so please no hate!!  
> -Also the songs I chose for fanfic are "Team" by Lorde, "YOUTH" by Troye Sivan and "Here's To Never Growing Up" by Avril Lavigne. As you read, you should SERIOUSLY listen to these songs (or not...I mean whatever's cool for you.)


End file.
